Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-6619285-20130324204832
I have another idea for a Twilicorn/Celestia episode. This one, however, sees Twilight abandon Celestia out of anger. Sypnosis: A sinister aura is spreading across Equestria, corrupting everypony it touches. Celestia instructs Twilight to investigate the situation at once, and Twilight deduces that the aura is originating in Tartarus. Using a special charm to protect her and her friends from corruption, the elemental bearers set out to Tartarus. Upon reaching the place and venturing inside, they are surprised to find that the aura is emenating from an alicorn stallion wearing a physical manifestation of the corruption (similar to Nightmare Moon, only black and white instead of dark blue). When confronted, the stallion reveals himself as Malefic, former protege of Princess Celestia and Prince of Equestria. Doubting the validity of his claims, Twilight demands to know why he's spreading corruption all over Equestria, to which Malefic responds that it was inevitable. When asked what Malefic means, he reveals he was the personal protoge to Princess Celestia around the time when she and Luna first began their rule over Equestria. Their reign, however, didn't start harmonious; corruption spread throughout the land as it tends to do, bringing with it greed, hatred, and malevolence. It all came to a broil when Luna fell victim herself and became Nightmare Moon. Celestia realized no matter what she did, she could never erase the corruption from Equestria, so she decided she would contain it instead. To do that, she would need a vessel, someone to hold the corruption in; she chose Malefic, then known as Omnijin (roughly translated to mean "total bridge"). Celestia placed a specially-made charm on him that would absorb all corruption from her subjects, with their cutie marks being used as a channeling medium. Tartarus was created to quarantine the corruption, and Malefic was made its ruler. Celestia hoped that eventually, all corruption in the world would be contained within Malefic and the everlasting harmony she's sought after would become a reality. Unfortunately, Malefic eventually reached his limit, spreading the excess corruption to Tartarus' wildlife. The corruption eventually became too great even for Tartarus to contain, and is now seeping through the gates and throughout all of Equestria. Shocked and appalled by Malefic's claims, Twilight speaks to Celestia upon returning to Canterlot and demands to know why she would condemn her former protoge to an eternity of hatred and solitude, to which Celestia responds that it was a necessary sacrifice. Twilight states that Malefic shouldn't have to suffer alone and asks for her help in teaching Malefic the magic of friendship, but Celestia, to Twilight's horror and dismay, refuses, stating that nopony can even come into normal contact with Malefic without becoming corrupted. After a long silence, Twilight says, "I'll do it anyway." Celestia, now scared for her pupils' well-being, forbids her from engaging in any actions involving Malefic and his existence. Twilight states Celestia has no authority over her anymore, to which Celestia asks why. Twilight replies in the most heart-wrenching way possible that she's no longer her student. Before Celestia can reply back, Twilight teleports out of Canterlot Castle and to Ponyville, where she leaves a note for her friends in Golden Oaks explaining what she's done and going to do before journeying to Tartarus and making her way back inside to Malefic's castle. Seeing Twilight succumb to the corruption right in front of him, Malefic asks why she's come back. Twilight tells him that she's given up her life in Equestria to be his friend here. The last shot is of Twilight's fully corrupted form (colored dark purple). The episode ends with To Be Continued . . . Unlike my sypnosis for "Celestia's Wish", this one isn't too dark and dramatic for kids; it's about on par with Yu-Gi-Oh in this regard. What do you all think of this idea?